You Mean Everything to Me
by fingerlessPUPPET
Summary: This is my first fanfic and I worked kinda....well really hard on it and critiques would be awesome. It's about Axel and Roxas trying to be together but Axel has a couple of things to hide. You'll just have to read to find out.


"You mean everything

"You mean everything  
You mean love and laughter  
Happiness and pain.  
Every possible emotion I could ever feel.  
You are my everything,  
you mean everything."

"Good job, Roxas. You may take your seat." The boy with sandy blonde hair blushed slightly as he took his seat. He glanced out the window as his mind wandered. _I wonder…if he liked it. _  
"Next, I would like umm let's see...Axel." A boy about 6 ft. tall stood up, his spiky red hair adding an extra inch to his height. He smiled and sighed.  
"My poem is called Secret...,"he said in a smooth voice as he quickly glanced around the room, his green eyes catching Roxas's blues.  
"Is it strange or eerie

That others find us queery

When you kiss is it to tease or is it to please

Are we a secret hidden from the rest

Is our love a secret?

You are the cure to this pain

You are my secret

And I'll never tell"

"Umm that was well, interesting in the least. Thank you, Axel. You may sit."  
"Yes, ma'am always ready to please," he says turning towards the teacher with a mischievous smile. Taking his seat he winks at Roxas. Roxas smiled and thought intently about Axel. _So he does acknowledge us_. Just as the teacher was about to call Riku, the bell rang.

"Bye class, have a good summer!" Everyone ran out of the room and flooded the halls of the school. Axel walked over to his locker waving goodbye to his friends: Sora, Kairi, Larxene, and Demyx. As he turned the dial, he felt a light tapping on his back.  
"What?" he asked a little irritated because he was ready to leave. He turned and was facing Riku, a boy a little shorter than he with mid-length white blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and a deep voice. Riku smiled slyly, his eyes cold.  
"What was that!?" he asked angrily.  
"What was what?" Axel asked confused.  
"You reading that poem making eye contact with Roxas?!" Riku yelled. Axel looked around making sure everyone was gone.  
"Dude, what is your damage!? I like him, not you. Got it memorized?" he said turning away. Riku looked sad and angry, he glared at Axel.  
"B- but the other day…," Riku said.  
"Means nothing...you mean nothing to me." Axel replied walking away. As, Axel vanished through the doors of the school, into the waiting arms of Roxas, Riku sighed.

"Axel, I've been waiting for the past thirty minutes. What took you so long?" Roxas asked. Axel smiled and shook his head. Roxas frowned.

"I love you," Axel said smiling and wrapping his arms around Roxas.

"You're changing the subject," Roxas said blankly staring off, his blue eyes focused on the street. Axel sighed and turned Roxas towards him, "I'll tell you later. I promise."

Roxas frowned once again and sighed. Axel pulled closer and tickled him. Roxas let a laugh and smile escape.

"Hah! I made you smile."

"Yeah…you cheated," Roxas said laughing. He pulled away and looked at his watch.

"I'd better be going or my mom will kill me," Roxas said looking off. Axel hugged him one last time and whispered _I promise_ in his ear. Roxas pulled away and began walking home. Axel took off in the other direction.

"Hey! Get out of here." Riku turned and saw the principal walking down the hall. He ran out of the school in the blink of an eye. Gasping for breath, he sat on the steps. As he caught his breath, he looked towards the street as if searching. Riku saw a blur of red a little ways from the school and smiled. Standing up, he ran towards the red blur in the distance.

Axel heard footsteps behind him and turned around. First, he saw white blonde hair, next came eyes, and then Riku came into picture. Axel waited for him to catch up.

Riku sprinted to catch up and panted as he reached Axel. Axel laughed. Riku glared at him and fainted. Axel stared at Riku's collapsed body blankly. _I can't just leave him._

Axel thought for a moment and decided to take Riku to his place. He picked him up and placed him over his shoulder. _I would rather be doing this to Roxas_.

"Mom, I'm home!" Roxas called out dropping his bags. He locked the door and made his way to the kitchen. As he opened the fridge he saw a note on the freezer. The note read: Gone with Sora and Dad to get groceries. Be back around 9:00p.m. –love Mom xo.

Roxas crumpled the note and threw it into the trash. He grabbed a fruit cup from the fridge and closed it. He looked at the clock in the kitchen, it flashed 7:30 p.m. Grabbing a spoon from the sink, he sat at the table and ate the fruit cup. He threw away the empty cup, tossed the spoon into the sink, and headed upstairs to his room. As he opened the door, he noticed how clean his room was and sighed. _Mom must have cleaned it_, he thought. He kicked off his shoes and turned his computer on.

He plopped down in his computer chair and waited for the screen to load. His instant messenger popped up and he signed in. ConfusedNobody has signed in. His im window flashed and an alert popped up. Shutterbug50 would like to chat. Roxas clicked accept.

Shutterbug50: hi

ConfusedNobody: Hey

Shutterbug50: we missed you after class today

ConfusedNobody: Sorry. I had a lot to do….

Shutterbug50: oh. ok. well hayner wanted to know if you want to go to the movies tomorrow

ConfusedNobody: Sure, just let me know what time.

Shutterbug50: ok well I have to go roxas. bye.  
Shutterbug50 has signed off. Roxas wrote on his note pad: movies tomorrow?  
HeyHayner and happyOmlette want to chat. Roxas clicked accept.

HeyHayner: Hey!! Rox and Olette

happyOmlette: hey hayner and roxas

ConfusedNobody: Hey! Hayner and Olette

HeyHayner: Did Pence tell you about the movie?

ConfusedNobody: Yeah…

happyOmlette: can you go??

HeyHayner: …

ConfusedNobody: Yeah. I just have to ask my mom.

HeyHayner: awesome. i'll call you later. i have to go my mom is making dinner.

ConfusedNobody: ok

HeyHayner has signed off.  
happyOmlette: so how have you been roxas

ConfusedNobody: Fine and you?

happyOmlette: great. umm roxas can i ask you a question?

ConfusedNobody: shoot

happyOmlette: are you dating anyone? .

ConfusedNobody: ….

ConfusedNobody: yes

ConfusedNobody: Why?

happyOmlette: oh never mind. no reason…

happyOmlette signed off. _That was strange_, Roxas thought.


End file.
